DIO's Diary
or is a key item referenced in Stone Ocean. Jotaro Kujo finds the diary after the events of Stardust Crusaders; considering it dangerous, he burned it. However, because he remembers its contents, he becomes the target of Enrico Pucci, who aims to extract his Memory Disc. The diary contains the vague details of a plan to attain "Heaven". Contents The contents of the diary, as remembered by Jotaro, follow:SO Chapter 96: Jail House Lock (1) : |カブト虫|Kabutomushi}} : |廃墟の街|Haikyo no machi}} : : : : : : : |Enjeru}} : : : : I'll engrave these words onto my Stand so I won't forget them. What is most necessary is "courage"; I must have the courage to destroy my Stand momentarily.'' As it disintegrates, my Stand will absorb the souls of the 36 sinners and will give birth to something utterly new. Whatever is born will "awaken". It will show interest in the 14 words that my trusted friend will utter... My friend will trust me and I will become his "friend".'' Lastly, I need an appropriate location. North latitude, 28 degrees, 24 minutes, West longitude 80 degrees, 36 minutes... Go there and wait for the New Moon... That's when [[Made in Heaven|'Heaven' will come]].|DIO}} Gallery DIO Diary 01.png DIO Diary 02.png References Corresponding events in Part 6 *The "trustworthy friend" DIO requires is found in Enrico Pucci. *The "36 sinners" are found among the population of Green Dolphin Street Prison. *DIO's Stand, The World is substituted for DIO's Bone. *The 36 prisoners and DIO's Bone combine forming a large system of grotesque tree and root-like structures. A knot of roots in this system shows to house the Green Baby. *When born, the "14 phrases" indeed induce an effect on the Green Baby. *"My friend will trust me and I will become his "friend"" seems to refer to the event in which the Green Baby fuses with Pucci. *The location referred to as "North latitude, 28 degrees, 24 minutes, West longitude 80 degrees, 36 minutes", coinciding with a "New Moon", is found at Cape Canaveral Air Force Station. *"Heaven will come" seems to refer to the subsequent emergence of the Stand Made in Heaven. Trivia *It is unknown how DIO came to know the recipe for attaining Heaven or how he could use his Stand to create a new life form. *If the recipe is correct, DIO's Bone actually retained some of his Stand, The World, in order to create the Green Baby. It's quite possible that a Stand user revived by Limp Bizkit retains their Stand, as Sports Maxx retained his Stand even after dying and being revived by it. *DIO mentions he would engrave the 14 words on his Stand The World so that he wouldn't forget them. Where on The World he engraved them is unknown. Either he engraved them and hid them from view of other Stand users, or he was unable to do so before getting killed by Jotaro. *According to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Over Heaven, the 14 words are nonsense words DIO's mother sang to him as a lullaby in his youth. In the context of the recipe, they signify intelligence and close intimacy with the Stand's intended user. **''Over Heaven'' also states that the diary was restored from its burned state by Josuke Higashikata in the hopes that the diary had a clue to waking Jotaro from his coma. References Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Concepts